


Surprises in the Library

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is in her favorite place at Hogwarts.  She gets interrupted in her reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinea/gifts).



Hermione leaned back against the stack of books. She had slipped into the library to get some studying done. She loved it when there was no one else in the library. She closed her eyes for just a moment.

"Granger."

Hermione sat up quickly. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You are blocking the section of books that I need. You need to move now." 

She sighed and began to get up, her skirt sliding up her leg as she moved ungracefully to stand.

"Did they not teach you proper manners when in public? Are you trying to tempt me with your bare legs?" Draco scoffed. "It will never work."

"Honestly, Malfoy, if I wanted to seduce you, I would have done it by now." She stood up slowly and glanced up and down his body. "For instance, first I would move closer to you like this and slowly push you back against the other aisle of books. I would put my arms up around your neck and lean in for a kiss, but turn my head before I reached your lips."

Hermione proceeded to demonstrate with every word she said. "I would actually aim for where your neck is exposed, kissing it so softly, pressing my body closer into yours."

Draco moaned softly. He pulled the girl to him and crushed her lips to his. He ravaged her mouth, turning her to where she was pressed against the books. He let his hand slide up under her dress to the secrets hidden beneath.

She groaned as his fingers...

"HERMIONE! Honestly, only you can fall asleep in the library and not notice someone talking to you." Ron shook his head and slammed his books on the nearest table.

Hermione sighed. It was just another dream. Maybe one day...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogsmeade weekend at HiH. Not beta'd, 297 words


End file.
